At 14% of the U.S. population (42.6 million people), Hispanics are the nation's largest minority group. At the same time, as identified by Healthy People 2010 and the DHHS National Healthcare Disparities Report, Hispanics are underserved, including a lack of culturally proficient and linguistically appropriate health information. This lack of information is a significant disease management barrier for Hispanics who disproportionately suffer from a number of chronic illnesses including HIV/AIDS and asthma. Hispanics are also less likely to benefit from science education or enter research career paths despite the need for an improved science base that benefits from an understanding of the health experiences of Hispanic communities. [unreadable] [unreadable] The National Alliance for Hispanic Health proposes the Proyecto Ciencia NIAID Hispanic Outreach Initiative to: (1) support dissemination of information on NIAID research opportunities to Hispanic scientists and students at multiple career levels, (2) foster interest in science and research careers by highlighting Hispanic role models and providing information to students and parents on available resources, and (3) improve the availability and reach of NIAID health and science information to Hispanic health consumers. These aims further the "NIAID Strategic Plan for Addressing Health Disparities" and the "NIH Roadmap." [unreadable] [unreadable] Key science partners include the American Association for the Advancement of Science (AAAS), Research!America, and the Alliance science network of sixty two university partners. Key communication partners include Hispanics Today (NBC), Radio Biling[unreadable]e Network, Univision, and the Alliance's media network of six hundred Hispanic community newspapers and radio stations. The advisory committee will be chaired by Dr. Lauro Cavazos, former U.S. Secretary of Education. All work will be supported by the Alliance's member network that reaches over 12 million Hispanic health consumers annually. [unreadable] [unreadable]